The Apprentice
by moonlightstars73
Summary: This story occurs just before General Cross disappears after Allen and Lena Lee defeat the level 4 akuma and Allison (oc) happens to show up. She has a parasite type weapon that is also the Heart, and this is unknown by everyone besides herself, Helvaska, and Komui, though Allen has his suspicions. Rated T for later chapters (violent).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own D. Gray Man this is just a fictional story based off of the popular series D. Gray Man. I do not own any thing this is just made out of my imagination.

This story occurs just before General Cross disappears after Allen and Lena Lee defeat the level 4 akuma and my own character happens to show up. She has a parasite type weapon that is also the Heart, and this is unknown by everyone besides herself, Helvaska, and Komui, though Allen has his suspicions.

Part 1

My chest ached, and my pulse traveled though my veins violently freezing my body. My body throbbed consistently and I grabbed at my heart trying to easy the pain traveling though my body. I felt my body getting hotter and my eyesight started to blur. I was not a stranger to this kind of pain, and yet I still reacted the same way each time. This pain could only mean two things; either a piece of innocence was close by or an akuma, a weapon of the Earl.

My heart is the Heart of innocence, the source of power for all innocence. The will of innocence is also my will, and so I wish to destroy the Earl, and all of his weapons. I was born the same day that the Earl reappeared, 15 years ago was when this all took a turn for the worst. The Earl has yet to realize that I am the Heart; he has killed many humans using his akuma army, many of which were destroyed while they were accused of containing my heart. The Black Order while they may seem to follow the will of innocence only a few truly understand the will, and those who do die so easily against the Earl's army or the Noah. Though there is one exorcist that has peeked my interest his name is Allen Walker. He turned his foster father Mana Walker into an akuma, but soon after receiving a curse from Mana he destroyed him using his activated anti-akuma weapon and then trained with Cross Marian until he was 15 years old. He soon joined the Black Order, after Cross abandoned him, and he soon made many comrades, though he soon forgot of the akuma he once only fought for. I was soon dissatisfied with his behavior, but I refused to just forget about him, and thankfully a Noah had "helped" him remember. Lena Lee (another one of my prodigies) soon fought along side Allen against the Earl's newest creation, but of course those two defeated his akuma into dust.

I believe now to be a good time to display myself to Allen, his friends, the Earl, and the Noah… after all I can't stay in hiding forever. Today I, Allison Clad, will go to Allen Walker and ask to be his apprentice, while claiming to be a helpless little girl who has just found the existence of her innocence. With his personality he will most likely take me in, as I am not an akuma.

I pace back and forth, while waiting for Allen to come this way. I could already sense his innocence getting closer, but I don't think I can suppress my presence much longer. My plan is that I will run into Allen while being chased by an akuma, by making myself known to the group of akuma near by, and he will "save me". He is taking longer than expected though, and for my plan to go right my timing has to be perfect. He has gotten closer, but he's too far away to notice the akuma. Dang it! I decide to go a bit early, though I really had no choice, but to my surprise Allen starts running as soon as the akuma start heading toward me. I start running toward him, to "accidently" run into him. The akuma is nearly over my head now, and without activating my innocence there is no way I could ever out run it. I try to look as scared as I possibly can, as I get closer and closer to Allen. Down the road I see a strange silver hair running toward me, and I run into it at full speed that knocks both of us down.

"Owww… What? Who are you?" says Allen while looking down at a small frail girl who just happens to be me.

"Please! Help me Mr. Exorcist!" I say in an overly weak and dramatic voice.

He looks up finally noticing the level 2 akuma chasing me yelling, "Girl! You! I must bring you to the Earl he will be most pleased if I bring you!"

Allen places me on the ground and I proceed to start wailing like a little child my age would probably do in my situation. Allen activates his beautiful weapon that he had found after years of dormancy the Crown Clown. My best creation in innocence, and I finally get to see my masterpiece with my own eyes. The battle is over too quickly though, and he deactivates his weapon and turns to me, who is staring at him like an idiot. I look down feeling embarrassed at my earlier performance, and Allen holds out his right hand to help me up. I gratefully grab his hand and I pull myself up muttering a soft thank you towards him.

He bends over to look me in the eyes, and asks again, "So who are you?"

I sniffle and softly answer, "My name is Allison, and," I look up at him, "who are you Mr. Exorcist?"

His eyes soften, and he answers, "I'm Allen Walker, Miss Allison, so why were you being chased by an akuma?"

My eyes spark at this question this is what I have been waiting for, for much longer than a century, "Well you see Mr. Walker I don't know, but I have been chased before, and they all said something about me having this thing called 'innocence'."

His eye get bigger, but his composure never wilted, "I see… So Allison where are your parents?"

I blankly answer too fast, "Don't have any."

He looks at me sympathetically, "I see, so do you have any idea where your 'innocence' is? It should be a mark somewhere on your body."

I look up at him blankly, but I show him the heart shaped black mark on my chest directly over my heart, "You mean this?"

He looks at the mark, and answers, "Y-yes this is it. Allison do you know what innocence is for?"

Duh of course I know you idiot, after all I'm the one who made them do that, I thought, but instead I said, "No, but the mark hurts whenever I see one of those akuma."

"I see… so Allison do you know what akuma are?" he nervously answers.

"Yeah they are the souls of the dead trapped in there loved ones bodies right?"

"That's correct Allison, but where did you learn that?" he suspiciously asks me, while I watch him in amazement.

"I…don't know. I just felt like that was what they were." I answer him while trying to suppress my laughter.

"I see, so Allison would you like to become an exorcist?" he asks, though he still seems suspicious.

"You me one like you? Of course! I would love to, but are you sure I can?" I ask trying to look as innocent as possible.

"If you try hard enough I'm sure you can!" he answers enthusiastically.

Allen and I start heading toward the Black Order, and I do my best to keep the little girl act up.


	2. Chapter 2

_BTW I am sorry for any mistakes, but this is my first story ever, soooo I had no idea what was going on. : p But I hope that this second part is a lot better. _

_Please read and review! Enjoy!_

Part 2  
_

Allison POV

I gaped up at the huge door staring at me intently. It watches me, and I try to move away, but Allen's firm grip around my shoulder stops me. Curse his strength; though I could easily break his hand there was no way I could win against him in a _fair_ fight, but there would be no fairness in my fights. He smiles down at me his teeth shining, and I think of his innocence, the power inside him almost bursting from him. I give him a weak smile back, and I went back to having a stare down with the door.

"Who do we have here? Hm Allen?" a voice boomed that came from the door.

"A new Exorcist, so will you let us pass," Allen answered nervously, and his grip on my shoulder tightened enough to make me wince.

"Ow… loosen the grip will you Allen," I paused realizing that I had shed my little girl act, "I'm Allison Clad sir."

"I-I see, Allen why don't you bring miss Allison in and bring her to Komui," replied the booming voice.

The enormous door creaked open, and Allen and I shuffled into the dark halls. Allen led me through a maze of halls, and we finally made it to an ominous door that I remembered from looking through innocence. Allen opened the door with a smile that was plastered onto his face like a mask, and Komui was crying about Lena Lee's hair being cut short like a kid who's favorite toy was taken away.

Allen's voice cut through Komui's crying, "Hello! I brought you a new vict—I mean friend Komui!"

The slobbering blob jumped up and took the form of a man in glasses and a white science coat, "Good. Good job Allen, but I thought you were supposed to look into the _incident_ from before."

Allen quickly countered, "When I was on my way I found this girl, and an akuma was chasing her. What would you have wanted me to do?"

Komui sighed, "Well you are _kind_ and I guess it is a good thing that you found her she could probably help us,"

"Well then I guess I will just leave you two here," after his quick remark he sped out of the room leaving only Komui and me.

I looked up at him, and decided that things would go faster if I dropped my act and talked to him straight, "Komui Lee I haven't seen you much for a while… but it looks like your as big of a crybaby as ever."

"Who are you? I know Allen saved and brought you here, but he has always been a bit too nice."

"I am Allison Clad holder of the Heart of Innocence 14 years of age, and I have decided to come out and play with you Exorcists."

His eyes widened, but he still could find his voice, "What do you mean by holder of the Heart of Innocence?"

"I mean I am the accommodator of the Heart. I have always been in hiding, but I have always looked through the Innocence to see if my plans were still progressing."

"Prove it."

"You don't believe an innocent little girl?" I ask him in my cutest voice.

"Not a little girl that says that," he retorted.

"Fine," I say pouting, "but I can't activate my Innocence here."

"Now why's that?" he asks starting to act bored.

"How many pieces of Innocence do you think are in here right now?" I ask deviously.

"About 30 or so…" he answered thoughtfully.

"To be exact there are 34 pieces of Innocence here right now, and if I were to activate my Innocence right now they all would activate as well… how many people do you think would survive if there innocence would fully awaken like Allen Walker and Lena Lee, who have barely even touched my expectations?"

His eyes widen, and he sighs, "Fine, but I will have to bring you to Helvaska to make sure."

"I though you would never ask," and with that we left the room and headed toward the center of the building where Helvaska resides.

Komui starts to rant about the history like he had done already to every Exorcist that had come here. He has memorized his little speech, and after listening to it so many times before I began to become irritated.

"Will you please just SHUT UP ALREADY?" I screamed directly at Komui, and he instantly stopped and stared down at me. Curse his height!

"Wh- Oh yeah you said you were watching me through your Innocence didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and I have memorized your stupid little speech, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't explain everything to me."

"Well fine," he pouted (such a baby), "by the way we are here. If you wanted to know."

I scowled up at him, but I soon turned toward Helvaska, who looked as awe inspiring as ever. "Hello," I waved up at her, "it's been awhile, but it looks like your doing well… all the Innocence here really favors you."

"Hello," said an echoing voice, "So who are you?"

"This is Allison Clad, Allen brought her here, and she claims that she is the accommodator of the Heart of Innocence," Komui bluntly said.

"Well then… I will check," said Helvaska.

Helvaska gently picked me up with her straggly tentacles, and she soon found the Innocence on my chest, and she gently checked my synchronization with my Innocence. I was soon set down, but Helvaska said nothing as Komui and I stared up at her.

"Her synchronization rate is amazing with her Innocence, and the Innocence inside of m even threatened to activate… She does have the Heart, and it seems like she has been associated with every piece of Innocence we have collected."

Komui fell silent, and he began to think, but he was interrupted by me saying, "Well I think we should all be on about the same page now, and I will explain my reasoning for coming now. First, I came here for Allen Walker and Lena Lee so I can observe them closer."

I pause for a second and Komui interrupts me, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Well first things first there is no way either of you will tell Allen or Lena Lee that I have the Heart. Then I will follow them on all of their assignments, and observe them from afar. You may choose whatever position you want me in as long as I can be on the front lines."

Komui thinks for a second, but soon speaks, "Very well. You will be the apprentice of Allen Walker… you will not be accompanying Lena Lee during any of her travels. I will not allow you to taint my precious Lena Lee."

Komui started in one of his fantasies about Lena Lee and I stated to him a simple, "Fine," and I left him and headed toward the cafeteria where Allen is.

I walk down the halls and I end up at a huge door, where I hear Allen's loud gluttonous eating. I peak around the doors and find Allen stuffing his face in an inhuman speed.

"Excuse me? Mr. Walker?" I call in the crowded room full of disgusted people from the sounds coming from Allen.  
_

_PLEASE review I will do my best to read and review authors' stories that review. If you want me to add anything please say something in your review._

_Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been very busy with everything going on in my life right now. I will have the next part out in about a week or so. _

_Thank you all for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I DO NOT OWN D. Gray Man (though I wish I did)_

_Thank you all for your support, and I will make sure to keep writing (maybe even on me deathbed). I am very sorry for not adding in such a long time I get too distracted whenever I start something, and school (testing mostly) doesn't help. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this next part!_

* * *

Part 3

Allen looks up from his empty mountain of plates and stares at me through the crowd of people, and he waves me over toward him. I begin walking over toward him, until I notice Lena Lee, the Bookman, and Lavi sitting next to him. Kanda is as usual sitting by himself, and I stand in awe at the amount of power flowing through the room. Even with all of us suppressing our true power I could feel the Heart inside of me beat faster, and try to call to every piece of Innocence in this room and bring out their true power. I fight against this urge, since the full activation would kill all of my prodigies, and some of their essential friends.

Bookman acknowledges my presence first in this group, followed by Lena Lee, Lavi, and then finally Kanda. I childishly smile and walk toward Allen's group, and I can feel the piercing stare of Bookman, Lena Lee, and Lavi. Allen softly smiles as I sit next to him, with the other three on the other side of the table.

"So how did it go with Komui?" Lavi asks with an apologetic smile.

I watch him for a while before I answer, "Um… Is he always like that?" I say with my best doe eyes.

Lavi gives a short laugh, and nods while saying, "No, don't worry he's like that with everyone. He will calm down a bit after you first meet him though, so don't worry."

I look at Allen and ask, "Hey," I pause while I wait for him to look at me and I return his look with a pouty face. "Where did you get the food?"

Allen watches me for a while and looks a bit confused, though he seems to finally catch on to the hint. "Oh! You can get some food over there from Jeryy. He's really nice especially to people who like his food!"

_Of course I know that, because I was basically in your position and anyone else who has innocence and eaten from him. _Instead of saying that I just nod and rush over to Jeryy, who is flipping some dish that smells _amazing._

"Oh, why hello there darling. Now who are you?" He looks down at me trough his glasses with his voice dancing.

"I'm Allison Clad. A new Exorcist! Allen was the one who found me," I look at him with innocent eyes that dart from him to Allen.

"Oh, so you're Allen's friend! Do you have as big of an appetite as him?"

"I'm not sure… I never really had a chance to try getting all the food I've wanted before… So how many dishes can I have?"

"Oh, honey you can have as many as you will eat! Just make sure you don't waste anything, alright?"

"Okay! Then I guess I'll start with what Allen usually gets… I don't really know that many dishes."

"You sure you can eat all of that sweetie?"

"I think so… I mean I'm pretty hungry, and someone said something about how parasite types eat more that normal."

"So you're a parasite type, honey?"

"That's what Komui told me!"  
"Alright sweetie! Just wait a few minutes, Okay?"

"Alright!" I say, though my thoughts have already drifted to my prodigies.

It will be difficult for me to keep a watch over my other prodigies, since I am no longer confined to my small prison, where I could drift from my own reality freely. Now I would have to find time to catch up on everything, though it might be a bit easier with Allen and his group. I do wish that Komui had accepted the other condition of staying with Lena Lee though, because of her unstable situation with her Innocence. Allen and Lena Lee are only the beginning of my plan, so soon others will begin to advance in hope of surpassing those two. Hopefully they will advance before the Millennium Earl creates even more powerful akumas that could destroy the Innocence themselves.

"Here you go sweetie!" says Jeryy, as he hands a giant platter of food to me. Instead of continuing our conversation I nod at Jeryy and head back to where Allen and his gang are.

The group watches me, and I sheepishly smile at all of them, and set down the pile of food.

"So, you're a parasite type Allison?" says a high voice that belongs to Lena Lee.

"Yeah! That's what your brother said at least…" I drift off into my food pile that everyone watches decrease.

"You have as big of an appetite as Allen!" Lavi voices, which makes Allen blush a bit and look at all of his empty plates.

I finish my food in a matter of minutes, and watch as a conversation has erupted in the group as I wipe my mouth.

"Allison where is your Innocence anyway?" Bookman asks me as he carefully scoots over to sit in front of me, and everyone stops in their lively conversation and waits for me to talk.

"Umm…" I mumble in inaudible sentence as I look away from the group, and blush a deep shade of red.

"What was that?" Bookman asks again his old voice quivering.

Instead of answering with my voice again, because I wouldn't be able to keep up the embraced look for very much longer, I point at my chest right above my heart.

His eyes slightly widen, only enough for Lavi to notice the old panda's reaction, and everyone watches me even Kanda who was listening in from the table next to ours. Allen's eyes pierce through me, and I truly blush at him, while he almost touches the spot where my Innocence is.

Lena Lee stops him though by saying, "You guys! Stop staring at the poor girl! She's nervous as it is!"

I look at her thankfully, and say, "Thank you, Lena Lee," in a small voice.

They all look at me apologetically, except Kanda who goes back to his food. Lena Lee soon skips over to me, while ordering the guys to take my plates as an apology, and takes me to my new room. She offers to show me around some more, but her brother interrupts us, and pulls Lena Lee away, warning her that she shouldn't be walking around in her condition with her opposing him and apologizing to me in a fit. I smile and wave at them, and Komui glares at me when his sister finally begins to walk with him, while lecturing him the whole time.

I walk in to my room and shut the door forcefully behind me, and look at the clothes they have set out for me. The uniform for an exorcist, with its shining sliver crests covering it. I reach out and touch it my fingers lingering over the top silver button, that I turn over to see my name craved into it. I faintly smile at it, before I begin to undress until I am only in my tank top and pants. I touch my chest where the mark of my Innocence is, and look into the body mirror on one of my walls. I trace over the black heart over my own, and watch the mark come to life with my touch.

* * *

_This is the end of this chapter, and again I apologize for not updating sooner, and I will do my best to update again within this month. This part is longer than usual though, and my next might be as long, so look forward to the next part. Thank you all for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know what you all think so far, and you can ask me any questions, or if you have ideas for me, or if you want to guess what happens next you can either put it in your review, or you can always PM me. If you PM me I will make sure to answer within the next day or so, and if you review a question or idea I will answer it in my next chapter!_

_I hope you all ENJOYED!_

_moonlightstars73_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is part 4 of this story! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I think it will be pretty long… Anyway enjoy the next part!_

* * *

Part 4

I lay down in the semi-comfortable bed that is in this small room, and drift off to sleep in a tank top and shorts that I had bought before I came here. When I sleep I don't dream, but instead I watch what all of my prodigies are up to. I first usually watch the generals, who were almost always fighting, or silently training, but in Cross' case he is mostly with women… Of course there are the rare moments when he is actually doing something useful, like tonight.

He is watching his Innocence at the moment, and I feel almost pressured to activate it fully. I don't though, because it is not my job to forcibly activate Innocence, but rather watch over it and give it a simple nudge in the right direction.

I watch Cross through the Innocence as he begins talking, "Maria…"

Though this Innocence is not his I still allow him to keep it, due to Maria's last wish to this man. She was truly a beautiful woman when alive, and Cross has done well in keeping her almost as beautiful as in life. The only part that his tackiness has over whelmed is the bow covering her eyes. This bold choice shows nothing of her quite shy attitude when she was living, but it is better that a mask like his.

Cross takes his other Innocence, Judgment, and points it at Maria saying, "Are you watching me even in death?"

He must be able to sense my presence in Maria! Crap! This unpredictable man might be my demise. Good thing for me though a knock comes from the door, and Cross readies Judgment, and raises it to the door. A man comes in the door, but my vision is soon blocked when this man takes hold of the Innocence, and I soon wake up in my room, and I bolt from my room to where I know Allen is.

I stumble outside of his door, and softly pound on the door loud enough that he can hear. Some shuffling comes from the other side of the door, as I try to appear as disheveled as a normal person would be if they just heard that someone was killed. Allen appears from behind the door with his silver hair sloppily brushed through with his hand, and wearing only pants. My mind momentarily drifts to the thoughts of the man before me's bare chest sculpted with many hours of a frequent work out schedule. I soon recover though and look at him with begging eyes.

"Allen! General Cross…" I try my best to act like I was breathing hard due to the run here, "Something happened… You should hurry… And come see this…"

It takes a few moments for his sleep-coated mind to process the broken up information I gave him, but his expression soon drifts from confusion to shock. Allen's dark eyes meet my own for clarification, and I nod at him quickly to confirm his suspicions. He soon bolts from his doorway, and I run in his room thanking him under my breath that he had a shirt laying out, and then I followed him to where Cross would be. I easily catch up to the worried man who was still bare-chested, and I toss his shirt at his face so he wouldn't just discard it.

Allen grabs the clothing that was thrown at him, and examines it until he notices his current appearance and begins to blush. He tosses the shirt over his head, and throws a thankful glance toward me before his takes a full sprint toward the room where his master is. A crowd has gathered outside of the room, and with just one look Allen and my own fears' had been answered. The crowd splits to let us further examine the room, though I was occasionally pushed aside with a silent sorry glance down toward me.

I finally push through the crowd, and meet with a shocked Allen. I look at the place where I had last seen Cross, and my eyes are greeted with a pool of blood in his place. Judgment is sitting beside the blood, and I try to connect to it, but it blocks me out. I watch the white gun in confusion _why is Judgment denying- _Then I remember the only way this could have happened; an independent piece of Innocence. _He _must have come here and killed Cross. A rebel if you will, a piece of Innocence that does as he wishes, and sins in the thought of protecting me, just because there is no human who will ever become his Accommodator. _Why must he go to these extremes? And at this time? __**Idiot!**_

I finally remember where I am, and I look over at Allen who has now started to shake. I feel bad for the man on the verge of tears beside me; I mean he has his now lost his last remaining parent figure, and no matter how much Allen complained about Cross he most likely thought of him as an uncle. I reach out to Allen and pat the taller man's back, and he looks over at me with tear filled eyes. I return his almost balling face with a sympathetic look, that for once wasn't an act. Before I can act a pair of arms are wrapped around me, and a head is stuffed into my shoulder that soon begins to dampen.

All of the thoughts that I had before clear from my mind, and I focus on the trembling man in my arms. I whisper soothing words to Allen that I had heard before through his own Innocence, and he soon calms down enough to stand on his own. Allen looks at me with his now puffy eyes that are filled with mixed emotions of confusion, shock, despair, and depression. I give him my best reassuring smile, and his face begins to redden when he realizes that he just cried on an almost complete stranger's shoulder, and in front of almost the entire European branch. I can feel a blush begin to cross my own face, but Komui clears his throat to get our attention.

"Well Allen, Allison we would like to question you both," Komui simply states, but he leaves us both speechless.

I find my voice first, and ask him, "You think one of us _killed Cross_?"

He watches me for a while before answering, "To be honest yes I do think that _one _of you killed Cross, because Allen you were the last one to see Cross, and Allison you only arrived today and then a general suddenly dies. Of course you both are suspicious."

I bite my tongue to keep from giving him a smart remark, but a bitter, "_fine," _slips out before I could catch myself.

Allen and I are pulled out of the room, to some isolated rooms that are unpleasant to say the least. Komui follows me in, and quickly slams the door behind me. I'm shoved into an icy metal chair in the middle of the room, and Komui slams his hands down on the table that separates us as he sits down.

Komui looks at me right above his glasses and asks me, "Allison Clad, did you kill General Cross?"

"Of course not! In what way would I benefit from Cross' death?" I answer bitterly, being cross at him for even suspecting me.

"You could easily find a new Accommodator for his Innocence. I couldn't imagine it to be too difficult for someone like you."

"_Are you an idiot?! _Do you know why it's so hard to find anyone with Innocence? It's because not even one percent of the human race could handle what it entitles to have Innocence! Not even half of the Accommodators that I've already chosen have awakened their Innocence to even half of its power!"

"I see… Then do you know who did?"

"Partially… I would have to see his Innocence to know more though…"

Komui places Judgment on the table and pushes it toward me saying, "Here I had a feeling you would say that. Now, ask it questions or whatever you do to communicate with Innocence."

"It's not like that…" I drift off and take a better look at Judgment who still refuses to let me "see" through him. I shaking reach out to touch Judgment, but stop and ask, "Komui how concealed is this room?"

"Well… This is where we usually put people in confinement, and there is a spell on it to keep anyone from exiting or entering this place."

"That's great," I comment as a smirk spreads across my face, and Komui looks at me confused, so I explain, "I'm going to activate my Innocence to see what happened to Judgment."

He looks at me and asks, "I though that you said you can't activate your Innocence, because you would activate every Innocence in our head quarters. Why would you activate it anyways?"

His questions are meaningless to me, but I answer, "Well in this space I can't sense any Innocence, and I will activate Judgment fully to see what happened. No more questions just watch."

I stand up and hold Judgment up to my heart, the Heart imbedded in my chest. My eyes close, and I begin to mumble inaudible words to Judgment in the first language of the Heart. Judgment is soon turned into liquid form, and I look down at myself realizing that I too have changed "form". I stand in front of Komui with silver armor that covers everywhere on my body besides my heart. Over my heart is a black fabric that stretches around my torso, and over the armor. I hold up Judgment to the light, while still speaking in an ancient language, and I begin to drink its new form.

* * *

_I made this chapter a bit longer than usual as an apology for not updating sooner. Anyway, cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahahahaha! Don't worry though I will update again soon, because I have a lot of time to do so. _

_Review… review…review… please?_

_Anyone have any guesses as to what happens next?_

_Hope you all ENJOYED!_

_moonlightstars73_


	5. Chapter 5

_I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, THIS IS JUST MY STRANGE IDEA._

_Here is part 5 of this strange saga of strangeness. Also to anyone that actually reads this please remember that this is my story and some things actually happen in D Gray Man and some don't, so please just bear with me through the story. I'm so sorry! I killed Cross! I didn't mean to… but now it's all interesting with his death and stuff… But you all will soon find out what happened between Cross and Allen in MY STORY ONLY… Keep reading to find out more…_

* * *

Part 5

Idiot Komui! Why must this idiot, right when I was about to find out what happened to Cross yells at me like a little girl, "Stop! Stop! What are you doing to Cross' weapon? Reverse it! Reverse it!"

The surprise of the idiot yelling at me made me lose my focus, and I dropped Cross' weapon and spilled it onto the floor. Now Komui is doing his best to take the Innocence out of the ground to no avail. I inwardly sigh this is partially my fault for not explaining myself to Komui.

"I'm… sorry…" I surprise myself when I realize that these words had slipped out of my mouth.

Komui stares at me for a while, and a smile dances across his lips as he says, "Don't worry about it. It was partially my fault too for startling you."

"It _was_ your fault. I told you not to ask anymore questions and just to watch," I slightly pout.

He chuckles, "Yeah I guess I didn't really listen, huh? Well, do you know if there is any way we can get Judgment out of the floor here, or can I poke around with it?"

I think before answering, "Well… I really don't know, but I don't want to try incase the barrier breaks in the process."

"Okay then I will begin trying to extract this, so you can leave this up to me and go back to your room or just wander around here until I finish."

Before I could argue I was shooed out of the room, and was left to wander around for who knows how long. While wondering I passed by the room that Allen had been placed in. His Innocence was starting to waver a bit, because of its accommodator's thoughts. Thankfully a barrier didn't protect this locked room, so I could easily connect to his Innocence. Through the Crown Clown I began to listen in on their conversation. Instantly Allen began to ooze the information on what had happened between Allen and Cross.

_Last night_

_Cross settles down in the dull couch where Allen sat waiting to ask many questions to his master despite the fact that they are being observed. Allen opens his mouth to speak, but his master interrupts him before he can speak._

_ "So, Allen I heard that you have an apprentice of your own now. Is that true?"_

_ "Uhh… Yeah. Her name is—"_

"_It's a woman?! How old? What's her name? Is she my type? Hahahaha who am I kidding I'm every woman's type."_

_Allen sighs, "Master she is way to young for even you. She's younger than me, and please stop being so conceded we are being monitored."_

"_A younger woman, huh, Allen? So that's your type? Well, make sure you take care of the young lady."_

_A blush started to creep onto Allen's face, "Master I do not have a 'type'. Why must you always only talk about these things?"_

_Now Cross sighs "You truly are an idiot my apprentice. Women are amazing creatures you see—"_

"_STOP!" Allen sighs at his perverted master, "You wont change the subject until I tell you what you want will you? Well, what do you want to know?"_

"_Name. Innocence. And how you two met."_

"_When did you become the romantic type master?"_

"_Never idiot apprentice just answer the questions."_

"_Her name is Allison, and I met her when she was running away from some akuma that were chasing her to get her Innocence… I guess I don't know what her Innocence is…"_

"_Make sure you protect her Allen."_

Allen continues his story, but I am too distracted by his earlier conversation of me. Why didn't Cross question me? Why didn't one of the most suspicious people in the world be more questioning of me? I sigh and begin walking to clear my head.

* * *

_That's it for this part! I have a lot more to go, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update… This chapter was harder for me to write, since part of it isn't in first person like I'm used to…_

_Please tell me what you think about this story so far! Please tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter…_

_I was thinking about making my chapters shorter so I can update sooner, but its up to you guys! Do you think I should shorten my chapters to update them sooner, or keep them the same with the update time fluctuating?_

_Please REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean to make you all wait so long, especially after such a short chapter! To make it up to you all I will have two chapters ready by next week! And since summer is coming soon I will have so many new chapters, okay? I hope you all enjoy this next part!_

* * *

Part 6

I watch the ground and follow the hallways, until I sense a piece of Innocence coming closer, and I look up to see who it is. I am only greeted with my face hitting some fabric connected to someone's body, and a dull throb in my nose. I look up to see the irritated, yet surprised face of Kanda.

His glare usually freezes anyone who is caught in it, but for someone who has seen it as many times as I have the effects are nonexistent. I watch him as he backs away, and he looks as if he's going to say something. Instead of talking he just tsks and walks away. I look behind me at the person who pulled me from my thoughts, and notice that he is slightly limping.

_So he just came back from a mission, huh? He's too reckless. If he realized the importance of his life his Innocence would react to him… _I sigh, and he looks back at me once again. I break away from our locked eyes first, and continue on my walk back to my room. I decide to take a detour from my room and go see Helvaska.

Once I get to her level I am immediately greeted, "Hello Allison. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Helvaska. I was just wondering around some… Hey, do know how hard it is to choose who is acceptable to hold Innocence?"

"Are you the one who chooses that Allison? I thought it was God's choice."

"Well… It is His choice, but Innocence isn't his main concern, so some times I have to choose as well… Like I chose Cross…"

"I see… How many others have you chosen Allison?"

"Well sometimes when I chose it doesn't work so well… Like how most of the ones I choose die… I've chosen about ten accommodators…" I pause for a few seconds, "Do you think I made the wrong decision with Cross?"

She chuckles a bit at me, "You couldn't have made a better decision with Cross, Allison. He was one of our best accommodators, and he has saved many lives in his time. It just happened that his time is up now, but remember that he lives on through his Innocence, and the ones close to him. Like Allen his one and only apprentice. And now," Helvaska meets my eyes, "you're Allen's apprentice, and you will also let a part of Cross live in you through Allen."

"Thanks Helvaska…" and with that I left.

I soon return to my room, and I stand at the door for a second. _I really hope that Helvaska is right. _I sigh and turn the handle to my door. I walk over to my bed and lower myself to it. I stretch my arm across my face and I can feel the familiar bite in my eyes. _Great… Now I'm going to cry…_

Soon enough I have cried myself to sleep, and this time instead of going from one Innocence to another I remember my past…

_Sitting in this room always gets so boring. I may be able to escape momentarily, but most of the time I can't stomach the scenes that I see. I don't remember the last time I was able to leave this place, but it seems like forever. I've been in this room my whole life, and I've been alone in here the whole time. The only way I can learn is through Innocence, but the people who have Innocence aren't exactly normal, so I don't learn normal things. _

_ Earlier today the newest level akuma showed up, and now Allen, Lavi and Lena Lee are fighting it. Whoever has been watching me until now left when he heard this, so now is the perfect chance for me to escape. Don't get me wrong I completely understand why I've been locked up here my entire life, but being a 15 years old girl of course I want to see the outside world even if its only once. I walk down the halls, trying to remember where the Innocence went when it came here. Right, right, straight until the door, left, and there's the door. My hand trembles as I grab hold of my door to freedom. _

_ When the door opens I am mystified… This is beautiful… The blue sky obscured with the green wavy trees, and the soft breeze that holds the fresh smell of rain. I watch the sky for a bit, but then I run faster than I ever got a chance to. I weave through the trees until I meet a town. I recognize it from the many exorcists that have visited this place. A plan begins forming in my head, and later a certain silver haired exorcist rewards me. _

I slowly get up when a knock comes from my door, and I shuffle over from my bed. Still exhausted from earlier I can barely get a grip on the door, and push it open. Surprisingly Allen is behind my door, and the familiar pang in my heart comes to wake me up and tell me that Innocence is near by.

Allen's eyes are slightly pink, and he looks at me beggingly, "Allison, will you please help me?"

* * *

_Here's part 6! I hope you all enjoyed! I was writing this from time to time for a while, but I had a few other stories that I was working on. Sorry for the cliffhanger again! I've been wanting to update this, so I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! _

_Does anyone have any ideas to add?_

_Predictions?_

_Just thoughts on this story?_

_You all can put that in a review!_


End file.
